El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: ¿Que puede hacer un joven Rey ante los lazos invisibles que unen su destino a uno de esos seres? ¿Podra enfrentarse a su destino aun cuando este se vislumbre de la peor manera, proteger a quien ama y no morir en el intento?...


The Love goes in Diferents Forms…

Por: Eiri Angelus

Capitulo 1:

Legado Extinto…

Disclamers: 1.- los personajes de HP no son míos, (ya quisiera yo y todos los que no somos J. K. Rowling pero bueno) a excepción de algunos personajes míos (Angelus y Alexander) yo simplemente los tomo prestados para mis fanfics, no gano nada con esto (en cuanto al aspecto financiero se refiere) solo la satisfacción de que los que leen se lleven un buen rato.

2.- no me hago responsable de futuros traumas, decepciones o desatinos que pueda causar el fic, no soy escritor, solo trato de hacer descripciones de lo que pienso, lo mejor posible, ya de ahí a que salgan bien es otra cosa.

Nota/: las edades de los personajes las cambiare un poco o bastante ya que pertenecen a distintas razas (seres alados (alfagurianos), elfos, hombres, dragones, brujs, hechicers, enanos, veelas, hadas, hombres lobo, hombres águila o jaguar o serpiente y demás) pero lo especificare ya sea el caso, aunque iré poniéndolas cuando cambien los tiempos para no hacernos líos.

Seres Alados (Alfagurianos; el color, la forma y el tamaño de las alas dependerá de las aptitudes, carácter y fuerzas del portador):

Lucius Malfoy: 21, Narcissa Malfoy: 21, Severus Snape: 19, Fabián Tear: 20, Draco Malfoy: 6, Dran Malfoy: 4, Dranisse Malfoy: 2, Lord Zabini: 30 (viudo), Blaise Zabini: 6, Conde Parkinson: 28, Condesa Parkinson: 26, Pansy Parkinson: 6, Saúl Parkinson: 10, Concejal Nott: 26, Theodore Nott: 6, Alexander Inffernatti: 12

Dragones :

Angelus Shalim: 1,012

Elfos/ con dotes mágicas, hechicers, combatientes y con poderes de hombre lobo /:

Sirius Black: 3,100, Remus Lupin: 3,300, James Potter: 5,400, Lily Potter: 5,000, Harry Potter: 1900.

The Love goes in Diferents Forms.

Alfagura es uno de los últimos reinos flotantes; reino conformado por alfagurianos o seres alados (son parecidos a los humanos; su crecimiento es parecido, solo que tienen alas las cuales pueden aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad y son muy bellos), seres caritativos dedicados a la ayuda del prójimo y completamente pacifistas. Amantes las ciencias y las artes, grandes diplomáticos, científicos, médicos y políticos. Por su misma ubicación era de difícil acceso a menos que tuvieras alas, hechizos o naves para poder entrar en el reino y aun así poder pasar la fuerte barrera que protegía al reino, pero al ser pacifistas eran blanco fácil de cualquiera que quisiera atacarles y expandirse. Aun así la vida en Alfagura era tranquila debido a los tratados y convenios con otros reinos que garantizaban en cierta forma su seguridad, ya que por parte de los reinos vecinos no había amenaza de invasión, aunque de los reinos fuera de la muralla de los lamentos, esos eran otra historia, ya que "los bárbaros" como se les llamaban, atacaban a cualquier ciudad cercana de los reinos y varias veces a otros reinos pequeños que no podían hacer nada por defenderse y habían terminado destruidos, saqueados y sus ciudadanos completamente extinguidos, puesto que los bárbaros no solo saqueaban el reino en busca de riquezas o esclavos sino que mataban a todo que no fuera de utilidad. Por suerte eso solo había pasado en reinos pequeños cerca de la frontera y ellos estaban bastante lejos y protegidos por dos reinos medianos. Pero en este momento no es de importancia, la vida en Alfagura se ve alegre por el evento que esta a punto de realizarse; con sus gigantescos capitolios y santuarios de artes y ciencias al aire libre, de edificaciones en cantera rosa y mármol. La ciudad se encontraba vestida de fiesta, llena de arreglos florales y ornamentos de boda, ese día se casaba uno de los científicos mas reconocidos por sus estudios en el reino y un diplomático reconocido por el consejo de la ciudad.

-por los montes nevados, severus… deja de poner esa cara de espanto, te vas a casar no al juicio final…-dijo divertido cierto rubio mirando a su compañero moverse por el lugar-

-para ti es fácil decirlo, ya pasaste por esto…-dijo con voz tensa alisándose como por vigésimo quinta vez la túnica que no podía arrugarse por el material que estaba hecha, pero severus no parecía darse cuenta de ello-

-si, pero no tenia cara como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento…-arrugo la nariz como imaginando la escena-

-eso lo dirás tu, por que no te viste…-dijo bajito, aun recordaba como lucius parecía mas propenso a desmayarse que el-

-¿dijiste algo?...-levanto una ceja preguntando mientras observaba un arreglo floral-

-No, nada…nada…-dijo con una sonrisa forzada, agitando un poco las alas oscuras que sobresalían de la túnica adornadas por muchos pendientes y finísimas cadenillas que brillaban y tintineaban con un suave sonido a juego con el traje de boda-

-Fabián debe estar igual o peor que tu, así que de que te preocupas…

-De nada, simplemente voy a estar frente a los cientos de personas que nos conocen y fueron invitados a la boda; y que estarán mirando y deseando que seamos felices y que todo salga como escena de filme; pero de ahí en adelante, no, nada de que preocuparse…-dijo tratando de sonar calmado pero con tono sarcástico tomando inconcientemente una larga trencilla adornada con hilos blancos entre sus largos y lacios cabellos oscuros-

-Exageras demasiado…mira yo llevo seis años de casado y cuando me case no todo salio perfecto, ¿recuerdas?... pero eso no impidió que Narcisa y yo nos casáramos y ahora tengamos a estos pequeñines…-dijo mirando a dos de sus hijos varones /Draco y Dran/ que le acompañaban en la tienda que severus usaba para prepararse para la ceremonia y aludiendo a su pequeñita que estaba con su madre /Dranisse/-

-Tienes razón…la boda no es importante, lo que importa es que desde ahora en adelante estaremos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta…-sonrió escuetamente de forma nerviosa mientras draco le devolvía la sonrisa estando a su costado arreglado con una túnica color menta-

-Bien dicho…-dijo acercándose a ellos cargando entre sus brazos al pequeño dran que lucia una túnica color crema-

-vamos chicos ¿es que piensan quedarse aquí por siempre jamás?... ya es hora, el novio y el padrino no deben llegar tarde…-el cabello platino al frente y café oscuro atrás, cortado a mechones y sujeto en ciertas partes por broches en forma de hojas hacían brillar aun mas los oscuros ojos que ya eran corcondante con la estrafalaria vestimenta de sedas en colores brillantes y bordados y joyería por doquier. La sonrisa con los caninos semicrecidos y los cuernillos retorcidos a ambos lados de la cabeza, así mismo algunas escamas que parecían confundirse con la piel si no fuera por lo brillantes de estas que refulgían con el sol-

-tan certero y atento como siempre Angelus….-dijo no ocultando su sarcasmo-

-oh, cállate lu, aun así se que me quieres…aunque no te atrevas a decirlo…-dijo haciéndole un guiño coqueto-

-¿a quien quiere lu q no sea yo?...-dijo una vocecita socarrona y feliz tratando de sonar enojada mientras golpeaba en el hombro a Angelus-

-oye, eso duele, si no compras no magulles…-dijo siguiéndole el juego a Narcisa que estaba ataviada con un hermoso vestido color lila con el cabello recogido con prendedores de plata y amatistas y la pequeña dranisse con un vestidito color oro. La niña al mirar a Angelus le tendió los brazos, este la cargo encantado-

-quisieras…-dijo algo ofendida no por lo dicho por angelus sino por que su nena se hubiese encariñado con el tan rápido-

- mira que en la escuela lu me miraba mucho…-dijo confiado sonsacándole un poquito, sabía que eso la molestaba bastante-

-será por lo estrafalario y no por otra cosa...-dijo enfuruñada sabia que era cierto-

-bueno si, pero eso siempre…los dragones somos únicos…-sonrió de manera descarada y le beso sonoramente la mejilla, mientras la rubia sonreía divertida-

- y que bueno, no soportaría tener a más como el…-susurro severus-

-oye, que te oí….mira que los dragones somos codiciados….-dijo con presunción-

-¿codiciados o codiciosos?... tengo entendido que viniste por algo aquí….-apuntillo sarcástica Narcisa-

-si, a la boda de sevi…-puso la carita más inocente que pudo-

-aja, y el compromiso que hiciste con los inffernatti fue una coincidencia…

-sip…bueno no… ¿Qué tiene de raro? Me gustan las cosas lindas y ustedes son lindos…-dijo sin la menor vergüenza-

-si, pero no somos cosas y dudo que haya sido por eso….-dijo suspicaz lucius-

-bueno, este….-empezó a mirar a todos lados menos a lucius-

-oigan, oigan, ¿no deberíamos ya estar en la boda?...el novio creerá que hemos raptado a severus o algo así hehehe…-dijo cambiando el tema narcisa-

-Tienes razón…-suspiro fuertemente antes de tomar una pesada capa lisa igual blanco brillantes y ponérsela en los hombros antes de salir de ahí en compañía de su padrino de bodas, la esposa de este, angelus y los dos hijos de estos-

La boda fue hermosa; los votos se consumaron justo con la puesta de sol enlazando así a dos personas en un juramento que no se rompería jamás. Todos estaban felices, la nueva pareja era querida por todos los que asistieron ahí y festejaban su alegría con cantos y brindis. Fabian Tear, diplomático de primera clase al servicio de la ciudad, de sagaz intelecto, mirada aguda y sonrisa radiante. Carismático de ojos azul profundo haciendo juego a los cabellos y alas en un azul mas claro contrajo nupcias con severus snape joven científico, reservado de ágil mente y burbujeante intelecto, oscuros ojos, cabellos y alas haciendo juego con el severo carácter. La recepción de la boda se hizo en uno de los capitolios más grande de la ciudad hecho por mármol blanco y maderas oscuras las larguisimas escaleras engalanadas por metales brillantes. Las mesas de madera oscura talladas y pulidas con centros de cristal cortado dejaban ver la elegante vajilla. El brindis de los recién casados fue interrumpido cuando las puertas principales volaron por los aires dando paso a lo que menos esperaban. Bárbaros, los bárbaros estaban atacando el reino. La gente comenzó a gritar y a moverse de un lado a otro tratando de escapar mientras los bárbaros comenzaban a matar a diestra y siniestra. Entre el alboroto, la destrucción y el fuego lucius y Fabián trataban de sacar a sus familias de ahí mientras angelus les habría el paso y a la vez les cubría las espaldas (los dragones por naturaleza son expertos combatientes y experimentados magos). Fabian tenía a Dran en sus brazos, lucius cargaba a dranisse que lloraba, Narcisa estaba a su lado tratando de tranquilizar a la niña y severus ayudaba teniendo a draco cargado en los suyos. Trataban de no separarse pero fueron atacados y los obligaron a separarse. Fabian con severus cargando a dran y draco por un lado y lucius cargando a dranisse y Narcisa por otro. No se preocuparon sabían el punto donde debían reunirse después.

-severus debemos separarnos…-dijo Fabián mirando hacia los lados sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un lloroso dran, el lugar donde se habían escondido de momento era seguro pero no lo seria siempre-

-pero…-trato de rebatir la orden clara de su esposo, en sus brazos draco trataba de no llorar asustado-

-es mejor así, nos están siguiendo, soy mas rápido y podré perderlos en los laberintos-dijo preparándose y asegurando a dran entre sus ropas firmemente para que no fuera a caerse en sus carrera- corre…no mires atrás, nos reuniremos en un par de horas las afueras de la ciudad, en nuestro lugar, sino llego y tengo q escapar por otro lado; debes irte al pasar ese par de horas; nos reuniremos en el reino al otro lado de la muralla, el reino de hombres y elfos… ellos nos ayudaran...

-si lo se…pero temo por ti…-le tomo por los hombros para que le mirara-

-no temas, nada me pasara, veras que pronto nos veremos…-dijo sonriendo con confianza, para seguidamente besarle la frente-

-bien…-trato de despedirse de momento pero Fabián ya estaba saliendo del escondite a gran velocidad-

Severus suspiro profundamente antes de emprender la huida entre tanto caos y muerte y tanto bárbaro custodiando y matando a todo lo que se movía, los lugares para ocultarse eran escasos. Aun así con suerte severus logro llegar al limite de la ciudad. El miedo se fue con un largo suspiro, había encontrado un temporal afuera de la ciudad, esperando que Fabián y los demás pronto salieran y se reunieran con el; draco que se había cansado tanto mental como físicamente había caído rendido apenas la tensión dejo de sentirse en el lugar que estaban, desde ese lugar podía observar el reino perfectamente, por desgracia tal vez ni hubiera querido poder observar tan fácilmente el reino. En las murallas de este pudo ver como eran colgadas miles de cruces metálicas del tamaño de un humano y unidos a ellas los cuerpos mutilados y desgarrados de los que habían sido alfagurianos; sobre todo las alas que había sido desplumada y eran exhibidas de forma grotesca. Severus sintió las piernas doblársele y no sostenerle, cayo de rodillas, se llevo las manos al rostro y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar irremediablemente. No pudo contener el llanto y las arcadas al observar y reconocer a su parecer a los malfoys y al que hasta hacia unas horas era su esposo. No habían logrado escapar y ahora estaban muertos. Agradeció que draco estuviera aun durmiendo jamás podría explicarle que sus padres habían muerto con semejante escena. Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabia que las tenia tomo a draco en su brazos cuidando no despertarlo y emprendió el camino, ya nada podía hacer ahí y el reino había sido tomado, así que lo único que le quedaba era llegar al reino de los hombres y elfos y rogar que todo saliera bien.

The Love goes in Diferents Forms.

El bosque parecía cantar con el viento, los verdes follajes repletos de hojas nuevas y hermosas flores por doquier. Una figura ágil y elástica corría entre las ramas de los árboles con gran maestría y gracia haciendo apenas un leve sonido que no podía ser detectado a menos que no fueras humano. La figura ataviada por ropajes de cacería en cafés y verdes con bordados de hojas en coloro negro, mantenía preparado el arco. Los pasos sigilosos, no hacían ruido en medio de la espesura del bosque. Las flechas preparadas y listas para ser usadas en cualquier momento, la espada a la cintura para respaldar cualquier imprevisto en la cacería. Pudo sentir en el viento una respiración, apunto el arco tensando la cuerda con sus dedos previamente resguardados por los guantes y se acerco a donde sintió que provenía la respiración, con la punta de la flecha movió unos matorrales encontrándose con dos figuras tendidas en el suelo, dos Ángeles; uno de alas negras y otro pequeñito, un niño con pequeñas alas blanco platinado. Tiro el arco a un lado y se acerco en ágiles saltos para verificar que estuvieran bien, comprobó por el pulso que aun estaban vivos, pero que no parecían estar nada bien.

-¡¡Sirius…mira, por aquí!!...-grito, sabiendo que su acompañante le escucharía y en segundos estaría ahí-

-no tardo mas que dos segundos en llegar, otra figura mas adulta igualmente ataviado con ropas de cacería-Vaya, parece que…son alfagurianos…pero si fueron exterminados junto con su reino hace meses según los reportes, además están muy lejos de lo que fue su reino…

-Se ven mal, tal vez ellos lograron salvarse…-dijo con admiración el más joven-

-Y lo están, harry trae los caballos, debemos ayudarles… puede que sean los últimos alfagurianos…-dijo sirius rápidamente analizando todo-

-Bien…-asintió y en un segundo había desaparecido entre los árboles con una agilidad envidiable-

-oye…despierta…-trato de que el mayor recuperara el conocimiento, no podían llevarlos a una ciudad de hombres y elfos cuando presentaban esas alas. habían muchas personas que no toleraban a los alfagurianos (puesto que se había urgido una historia conforme a la destrucción de Alfagura para legitimar su destrucción ante el mundo y ahora los alfaguarianos que aun existían eran cazados y exterminados pese que algunos como ellos y algunos reinos mas sabían que esto no era cierto; pero no se podía hacer nada por el descontento general ya que muchos preferían creer en las mentiras antes de poner en peligro su estabilidad con otros reinos) y podrían haber problemas con otros reinos si se llegaban a enterar que ellos ayudaban a los seres alados-…despierta…-le tomo por los hombros apoyándole en su antebrazo y trato con palmaditas en el rostro-

-…-severus abrió los ojos algo aturdido, parte de su cabello le cubría el rostro-

-Deben esconder las alas, se que pueden… -dijo informándole quitándole con amabilidad los cabellos del rostro para que le mirara mejor-los humanos no deben saber que ustedes aun existen si lo hacen pueden estar en grave peligro…

-… ¿un elfo?...-balbuceo severus, impactando por un momento a sirius ante tan acertada pregunta y solo atino a asentir. Severus aun en su enfebrecida mente logro comprender e hizo desaparecer las alas del niño en sus brazos y las suyas propias, desmayándose en el proceso-

-Bien…-dijo sirius suspirando para si mas calmado, viendo el inconciente cuerpo en sus brazos-

-¿Qué paso?...-dijo llegando con los caballos-

-Harry, debemos mantener esto en secreto…

-…-sabia perfectamente que si se conocía que aun existían alfagurianos podrían matarlos tal vez los humanos de este reino no, pero si lo decían la noticia no tardaría en difundirse y otros reinos les atacarían y de momento no querían eso, su reino era prospero y apenas habían logrado que se aceptara el nuevo reinado con elfos como ellos al mando, el reino aun era inestable-

-Vamos…los llevaremos con nosotros a Valiseem, al parecer no es nada serio, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Espero que solo sea falta de descanso y mala alimentación, pero tienen fiebre- dijo poniendo la mano ya desenguantada sobre la frente de severus-…han hecho un largo camino hasta aquí… -aprecio las túnicas de nupcias desgarradas y llenas de suciedad. Supuso muchas cosas pero este no era el momento de expresarlas-debemos apresurarnos…

-Ya lo creo…-dijo harry arrodillado a su lado, observando al pequeño-

-Lleva al pequeño, yo me encargare del mayor…

-Bien…-dijo acercándose sigilosamente como era su costumbre. Y con sumo cuidado tomo al niño en sus brazos. Sirius hizo lo propio con el otro-

-Los dejaremos en el palacio, con tus padres de paso por nuestro camino hacia las fronteras y las avanzadillas militares; tus padres cuidaran bien de ellos…

-Si…-miro al niño en sus manos que se movió acomodándose contra su pecho-…vaya es muy pequeño…-dijo acunando la pequeña y frágil figura en sus manos-

-así estabas tú cuanto tenías esa edad, hace 1894 años…-tomo unas mantas de sus caballos y envolvió con una el cuerpo de severus recostándolo contra un árbol, le ofreció la otra a harry, este hizo lo mismo con el pequeño rubio-

-Los alfagurianos se parecen mucho a los humanos sin sus alas…-dijo deshaciéndose de las cargas de su potro-

-No son como los humanos, solo pueden vivir cierta cantidad de tiempo pero no es ni una parte de lo que nosotros vivimos…-le imito, si dejaban sus cargas aquí, podrían ir más rápido y regresar igual para llegar sin más retrasos a la frontera-

-Oh, vaya…

-Si comparamos, tú tendrías como 19 años humanos o alfagurianos…-dijo una plegaria en su lenguaje natal y el árbol se abrió revelando una perfecta guarida para sus cosas-

-Vaya es muy poco…-le imito y deposito sus cosas. Los árboles recibieron las cosas y se cerraron como si nada hubiese pasado-

-Si, lo es…para nosotros no eres ningún adulto pero para ellos si lo eres….-tomo el cuerpo de severus y subió a su potro color café oscuro-

-ummm…-hizo lo mismo, su potro era color negro-….vamos…-aseguro las riendas del potro con la mano derecha mientras que pegaba a su cuerpo lo mas posible el cuerpo del niño; no se preocupaba era un excelente jinete al igual que sirius, casi siempre en las batallas debían mantener las riendas con una mano.-

-no hay tiempo que perder….-dijo imitándole poniendo toda su atención en que las riendas no se le escaparan mientras que su fuerza se mantenía completa en mantener al cuerpo del pelinegro cerca-

Ambos desaparecieron rápidamente a gran velocidad entre los árboles del bosque que parecían hacerles paso por la urgencia que llevaban.

The Love goes in Diferents Forms.

Valiseem es un reino gigantesco compuesto por siete reinos antiguos entre ellos dos de elfos que crearon una confederación de ayuda mutua con un solo consejo y un rey. Es por ello que la población tiene medio elfos, humanos y elfos puros aunque su mayoría son humanos. La variedad de paisajes es riquísima puesto que los siete reinos cuentan con variedad de climas (en su mayoría templados hasta los mas fríos) y las mas diferentes vegetaciones es por ello que la variedad de oficios varia entre la multitud de puertos pesqueros, las minas, las tierras de cultivo. Las construcciones convergen entre los brillantes capitolios de tejas azules, construcciones góticas de ladrillos de granito blanco, de plazas con fuentes publicas. De calzadas infinitas de piedra lustrosa de río y puentes colgantes. Los altos arcos con herrajes en plata. De gigantescos ventanales y armoniosas formas.

-el príncipe y el capitán han regresado….-dijo con voz solemne el guardián encargado de ello-

-hijo….-dijo emocionada y a la vez angustiada, la hermosa mujer de bellos ojos verdes que hacían juego con los ropajes reales y la corona de esmeraldas en su cabeza sobre una mata de bucles rojizos casi color caoba-

-madre, su alteza….-se inclino respetuosamente lo que su carga le permitía-

-sus majestades…-sirius le imito bajando la cabeza, puesto que a el no se le permitía tomarse tantas libertades-

-¿Qué paso?... ¿no deberían estar ya en las fronteras?...-pregunto a su vez el rey la copia exacta de su hijo solo que la única diferencia radicaba en sus ojos-

-hablaremos después, son necesarias sus habilidades su majestad…-explico rápidamente harry, refiriéndose a su padre con solemne respeto-

-Entiendo, llévenlos a las habitaciones de invitados… los alcanzare en un momento, iré por mis cosas…-su padre el rey, tenia conocimientos sobre sanacion-

-si…-respondió al mandato y con un movimiento imperceptible de su hombro le indico a sirius que le siguiera-

Hicieron lo que les mandaron y minutos después sirius, harry y lily (la madre de harry) esperaban afuera por los resultados.

-eso sucedió, ahora entiendo…-dijo ella tratando de destensar el ambiente, harry le contó como los habían encontrado a los dos alfagurianos-…fue una suerte que ustedes los encontraran primero, por que si fueran otros ya estarían muertos…

-eso parece, debemos irnos…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?...pero si acaban de llegar…-dijo consternada lily, ante la partida nueva de su hijo-

-la verdad, ahora deberíamos estar en las fronteras ayudando a la avanzadillas militares para mantener la paz, a eso nos mando el rey, pero antes de irnos nos gustaría saber si se encuentran bien ellos…-dijo harry visiblemente preocupado por la situación-

-Entiendo….-dijo mas resignada que nada-

-no se preocupe su majestad, apenas lo sepamos nos iremos inmediatamente… la frontera nos requiere…-dijo sirius tratando de apaciguar la inquietud de la reina-

-la verdad, me gustaría que se quedaran mas, pero se que como reina no debería decirlo jejeje… además ustedes son los mejores en cuestiones militares… el ejercito los necesita para mantener pacificas las fronteras…pero como madre, me gustaría decir "harry, reconsidera, un par de siglos mas, se que eres experto en batalla pero eres mi único hijo"…

-y yo te diría, ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para hacer esto, además fue mandato del rey… sirius ya salía a batallas mucho antes que yo…-le recordó harry manteniendo su actitud firme, no podía ser convencido por su madre-

-sirius, eres una mala influencia para una madre que quiere mimar a su hijo hasta minimamente 2500 años… en serio…-dijo en fingido enojo-

-no lo soy, además dudo que el quiera dejarse mimar…-dijo sirius socarrón ante la analogía de ser una mala influencia-

-madre…-le medio gruño harry-

-okay, okay… me rindo…-dijo ella levantando las manos en son de paz-

-están bien…-dijo entrando james a la habitación-

-majestad…

-un poco mal por las infecciones, pero sobrevivirán…-dijo con tono profesional mientras se quitaba la túnica sucia y se ponía algo limpio-

-bien, entonces deberemos irnos…-dijo sirius un poco mas tranquilo aunque no lo expresase demasiado-

-espero que terminen pronto con lo que les encargue…-dijo james arreglándose la túnica y los lentes-

-lo intentaremos pero no podemos asegurarlo, los últimos ataques a la frontera refieren que los atacantes provienen mas allá del muro de los lamentos, por lo que esto puede demorarse...-dijo dándole los últimos informes que habían logrado obtener en sus travesías por las avanzadillas militares del norte-

-cierto, pero espero verlos pronto… se que les tomara bastante pero aun así vengan a visitar de vez en cuando...

-lo intentaremos…con su permiso…-dijo sirius haciendo una reverencia, harry le imito. Ya que desde ese momento no era el príncipe sino un militar a las ordenes del reino-

-…-ambos reyes miraron a su único hijo partir en compañía de su fiel amigo y capitán de la guardia.

Continuara….

N/: ok nuevo fic y como verán no tienen nada que ver con el mundo de Harry Potter, es mas bien (¿Cómo se decía? Bueno no importa) el caso es que nada tiene que ver con los libros solo involucro a los personajes en un nuevo mundo fantástico creado por mi loca mentecita muajajajajaja, para disfrute de cualquiera que se apiade de leer mis tonteras. Y como podrán ver nuevamente uso elfo y una nueva raza llamada "Alfagurianos" a falta de imaginación muajajajja; entonces ya se imaginaran que trama se estará cocinando en mi mentecita perversa muajajajaja así que bueno espero disfruten esta nueva historia y la amen tanto como mis demás fics, nos veremos prontito.

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


End file.
